


a little more than some coffee

by Gtenor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, no kissing only because i am writing this for my catholic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtenor/pseuds/Gtenor
Summary: lance runs into his rival sitting in his usual spot in the cafe;)pidge takes control





	a little more than some coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i will make a fic with more than one chapter!!

“Lance come on! We need to get this project done!” katie always was committed to deadlines even though it was 2 weeks away! Lance was always more relaxed than katie but that was what he loved about his best friend. “Pidge like i said, it's a simple essay and its 2 week away. I think well be good...so just calm down.” lance liked to call her pidge because she was so small, but pidge (katie) always never minded. “I AM CALM!” lance took one look at pidge and immediately knew what to do when she got like this. “Pidge, we both know that your wrong, so let's go to the cafe and meet hunk there ok?” by ‘the cafe’ lance meant Corans Cafe, which is the best place to go when pidge got all freaked out about anything. pidge seemed reluctant but lance flashed his signature grin and finger guns and she finally accepted. (only because she found it extremely annoying) “ugh fine...b-but only because hunk will be there...to talk about quantum mechanics of course.” lance noticed the flustered state that pidge was in and chuckled a bit. “Ok let's go then!” pidge got her green sweatshirt and followed lance out the door. The cafe was just across the street, and that's what lance loved about it because he hated physical activity. When they saw hunk at a booth that wasn't there usual booth in the corner by the window, Lance immediately snapped his head to their seat by the window and knew who it was. “Oh NO not keith!” lance walked right up to the teen sitting in the seat. The guy had his phone in his hand…. And he had the hairstyle choice that lance could only describe as a mullet “Oh no nope no not today sorry.” the guy looked up from his phone, and lance was taken aback by his striking raven eyes and couldn't help but stare. The teen pulling his hair in a messy bun snapped him back to reality. “Umm,who are you?” lance was surprised that after a LOT of bickering with this mullet head in their first and second year of high school, but then the dude decided that it was a good idea to drop out… after all of that he would FORGET him?! Lance decided that it was because keith was intimidated by a super gorgeous man like himself. “Umm its me! Lance?” keith seemed to remember him, and for a moment lance thought he saw a bit of redness dusting keith's cheeks, but the raven eyed teen hid it with a frown. “Well... is there something wrong...or did you just come here to pick a fight with me?” keith had a bite in his tone that lance didn't let bother him. “N-no I… your in our seat! Me, hunk, and pidge!” keith glanced over at them and looked back at lance. “Umm i was in this seat first, so i don't know what you want me to do.” keith sounded actually amused at this point. lance felt the anger overflowing through his body, and lance wasn't even sure why he was so mad. It was just a seat! But man, that guy got on lances nerves! And it didn't help that he had the most pretty face in the world. “You need to get out of our seat, mullet!” keith glared at lance so hard, that pidge was surprised that he didn't set on fire. But pidge knew exactly what to to do “umm hunk? C-come with me.” pidge felt a bit of a blush coming on herself. It was only because she thought hunk was the sweetest person in the world...he was like a big teddy bear. “Umm pidge should i be scared?” pidge shook her head and dragged hunk over to to the arguing boys. “Hi im pidge gunderson, and this is hunk. To settle this matter, we will be sitting with you so lance wont complain to us later about it….so scoot over!” and with that, pidge took control. Lance couldn't believe that he got shoved into a booth sitting so close to keith that both of their noses could almost touch….it made both boys also get very uncomfortable. “Umm pidge?! Can i talk to you behind this menu?” and with that lance grabbed a desert menu and blocked keith's view of him. “Are you crazy pidge? He is the absolute worst person in the world to put me next to!” pidge gave a devilish grin and whispered, “don't worry lance i think he has a crush on you too.” and after that conversation keith and lance didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night….only a few glances here and there when the other wasn't looking.


End file.
